<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's on the tip of my tongue... by Lakritzwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683978">It's on the tip of my tongue...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf'>Lakritzwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deus Ex: Human Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Crack, Innuendo, Jensen gets his revenge, Lollipops, M/M, Pritchard POV, dick waffles are real, in that order, probably too many tongue puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen discovers by sheer chance that Pritchard has a tongue stud. Jensen seems somewhat flustered by that discovery, and Pritchard decides to take full advantage of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's on the tip of my tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My thanks to Kaotik Shiba and Mojo Chojo on twitter who inspired me and allowed me to use their art as inspiration. Please go and check them out, and give it some love. You will not regret this! You can find it <a href="https://twitter.com/kaoticshiba/status/1329258788390637568?s=21">here</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/MojoChojo/status/1329097358123163648">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank sat up after his little cat nap on the office couch, having pulled another all-nighter again. He took his phone and checked the time, and then stretched and arched his back with a yawn that was big enough to make his jaw crack.</p><p>When he straightened up again Jensen was standing in the doorway, and he was staring at him.</p><p>“Jensen? What are you doing here at this hour?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Jensen replied. “I just came back and wanted to check in with you. This is the data disc you need to decode.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Frank got up and yawned again. He should probably cover his mouth but being rude to Jensen was like a second skin.</p><p>Jensen didn’t move after Frank had taken the disc from him. “What?”</p><p>“What what?” Jensen crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’re staring at me. Is something on my face?”</p><p>“Uh. No just… Is there something in your…”</p><p>“Oh, you mean that?” He opened his mouth stuck out his tongue a little, to display the silver tongue stud.</p><p>A small moment of hesitation. “I didn’t take you for a piercing person.”</p><p>“I mean I got this in high school.” Frank huffed. “I probably wouldn’t get one now, though... I am keeping it because it comes in handy for some stuff.” Frank sat down, and kept watching Jensen from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Handy?” Jensen tilted his head, eyes unreadable behind his shades. “For what?”</p><p>“You don’t honestly expect me to give you a demonstration, Jensen?” He lowered his eyelids a tiny bit, and dropped his voice into what was almost a purr. “Or do you?”</p><p>The tips of Jensen’s ears started to glow, and Frank watched him storm out of the Tech Lab with a vicious sense of victory.</p><p>“Now look here,” he muttered at his screen with a smirk. “Didn’t know it would be so easy to fluster you.”</p><p>From that moment, Frank had a Mission. He even practiced at home in front of the mirror, working on facial expressions that somehow showed small and tiny glimpses of tongue. But that only got Jensen flustered a few times.</p><p>If Frank really wanted to get under his skin, he needed to think of something better than to not-so-discreetly toy with the thing in his mouth.</p><p>The solution presented itself a few days later when Frank was out grocery shopping. He passed a large, colourful cardboard sales display, advertising the newest product developed specially for children with augmentations.</p><p>The Cyberboost lollipop.</p><p>Frank grinned like a Cheshire cat and bought four bags.</p><hr/><p>The Cyberpops, as Frank discovered, didn’t even taste half bad, and he arranged a stash in a coffee mug on his desk, like a cup of pencils but with bright, orange lollipops.</p><p>The first time Jensen saw him with one of those was when he needed some help with a security feed. Frank had stored the lollipop in his cheek because he was typing up a report, and at first didn’t even think of his plan when he opened the drive to recover the feed of the broken down camera. It was first when he moved the thing into the other cheek that he remembered, and he looked up at Jensen with a completely blank face.</p><p>“Will that do?” he asked and closed thumb and forefinger delicately around the white plastic stem, spinning it between his fingers back and forth. He gave Jensen five seconds to be distracted by the motion before he spoke.</p><p>“Is there something on my face, Jensen? Or…” He stared at the screen. “It’s all there right? No slip of the tongue mistake?”</p><p>“Thanks for the help, Pritchard.” And gone he was.</p><p>Frank took the lollipop out of his mouth and was hard pressed not to laugh.</p><hr/><p>The cat-and-mouse game involving the lollipops went on for a whole week until Frank decided to step it up a notch. Until now he had just tried to make sure he always had one unwrapped and at hand so he had one in his mouth when he saw Jensen coming.</p><p>The next time Jensen approached him Frank was staring at his screen, and with the air of someone completely lost in his thoughts he was licking the lollipop with the tip of his tongue, like a tiny Popsicle.</p><p>“Pritchard?”</p><p>Frank looked up, and opened his mouth just wide enough to shove the lollipop into his cheek, but also wide just enough for the tongue stud to show for a second.</p><p>“Jensen?”</p><p>Jensen’s ears were red again. This was delightful.</p><p>It really seemed like Frank mentioning that the tongue stud came in handy for some things had evoked the exact image in Jensen’s brain that he had aimed for.</p><p>And he began to wonder how far he could push this.</p><hr/><p>Going everywhere around Sarif Industries with a lollipop in his cheek was the next logical step. A few people had given him strange looks, but Frank dropped a remark here and there about trying to quit smoking, and nobody cared anymore. Getting rid of his smokes and the ashtray in his office to complete the act was a necessary evil.</p><p>The payoff was immense, however. Because now he could annoy Jensen with the lollipops everywhere, not only in the Tech Lab. And because the things didn’t last forever, and he never knew exactly when and where he might run into Jensen, he always carried two around in his pocket, for emergencies.</p><p>Or for that one memorable occasion that he had put the half-eaten lollipop back into its plastic wrapper because Sarif had called him up for a meeting. There were certain lines even Frank would not cross. Jensen was also there, and they discussed security measures and protocol for a bit, cameras, back doors, locks, password routines, the works.</p><p>So of course, when he and Jensen stepped into the elevator together, the first thing Frank did was pull one of the lollipops out of his pocket.</p><p>Jensen turned to stone as Frank unwrapped it, taking his sweet time, and for the first time he wasn’t annoyed that the elevator ride was so long. Then he wet his lips with his tongue, puckered them the tiniest bit, and shoved the lollipop slowly into his mouth. He pulled it out a little, and pushed it back in. And then he looked at Jensen again.</p><p>He took the stem of the lollipop and pulled it out with a wet little plop. Then he gave it a long lick with the side of his tongue.</p><p>“What are you staring at?” He looked Jensen up and down, and up again to his red-eared face. “Did no one ever tell you it’s rude to stare, Jensen?”</p><p>Jensen kept on staring, but his eyebrows lowered, and while the tips of his ears were still pink, his face was dark.</p><p>“Why are you doing this, Pritchard?”</p><p>“Doing what?” Frank shoved the lollipop back into his mouth. Slowly. Making sure he dragged it over the tongue stud.</p><p>“That.” Jensen had his arms crossed, and thrust out his chin into the general direction of his face.</p><p>“What? Eating a lollipop?” Frank pulled the lollipop out again and used it to point at Jensen. “Why do you think this concerns you in any way?”</p><p>Jensen crossed his arms and turned away so he was facing the door. “Didn’t think you’d be into candy,” he muttered.</p><p>“Well,” Frank drawled and licked the lollipop again, “it’s not just a candy. It’s a Cyberboost lollipop. They’re really good. Want one?”</p><p>“No.” Jensen still stared at the door, as if willing the elevator go faster. “Why don’t you eat Cyberboost bars like a normal adult?”</p><p>Frank sucked the lollipop into his mouth again and shoved into his cheek with his tongue. “If you wouldn’t steal them all the time then maybe I could.”</p><p>For the rest of the elevator ride Frank proceeded to lick the lollipop with as much innuendo as possible, and enjoyed the glowing tips of Jensen’s ears like a good movie. A brooding killing machine hiding behind a gravelly voice and a pair of shades, but his ears glowed when he was thinking of a co-worker… licking something.</p><p>Frank entertained the thought if he would actually go for it if given the chance, but couldn’t quite make the decision then and there in the elevator. It wouldn’t hurt thinking about it, though.</p><p>Jensen was in a real hurry to get out of the elevator, and Frank followed at a more leisurely pace. He felt Jensen’s eyes on him as he sauntered towards the Tech Lab. And the thought of Jensen ogling his ass held a lot more appeal than Frank would have been able to imagine. He had no way of checking if Jensen actually did, of course, because he would not turn around and look over his shoulder. He might have to check the security camera monitoring the hallway and the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Which, of course, was the first thing Frank did as soon as he had sat down in his chair.</p><p>“Will you look a that,” Frank purred as he looked at the footage. “Jensen, Jensen, Jensen. Staring at the ass of a co-worker in broad daylight.” He pulled the lollipop out again with a plop. “Be glad I’m not someone to blackmail people.”</p><p>Which was as well, since there was nothing he could blackmail him with anyway. And blackmail someone into sex was the very last thing he’d willingly do; sex was consensual or it didn’t happen.</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>Hang on, since when would he think about Jensen and actually having sex in the same context?</p><p>“You’re eating too much candy,” he muttered to himself as he logged out of the camera feed.</p><p>It wasn’t even an hour later that Jensen stormed into his office, and before Frank could even look up he dropped a box of Cyberboost bars onto Frank’s desk.</p><p>“Here. Sorry.”</p><p>And gone he was.</p><p>Frank tilted his head, and slowly pulled the lollipop out.</p><p>“Did Adam Jensen just apologise to me?” He gave the lollipop a thoughtful lick. “What next? Sarif tap-dancing out of the elevator wearing a top-hat?”</p><p>Now that was an image he hastily banned from his mind again. Better to think of Jensen.</p><p>Jensen with his blushing ears.</p><p>Would Jensen’s cheeks blush too? His neck? What sounds would he make when he came? A moan? A groan? A bellow?</p><p>Well fantastic. Frank looked down at himself. And he was very, very glad about the large desk between him and the next person barging into his office.</p><hr/><p>Things came to a head – pun intended, or not, Frank wasn’t sure – when Jensen was out on a mission the next time.</p><p>Frank was as usually running comms, and was analysing floor plans of the office building the hackers had holed up in. They had tried to get their hands on blueprints of some of the military augments, but they had only gotten past the firewall because Frank had let them, to be able to track them. Once that was accomplished he obliterated them from the system, and passed the coordinates on to Malik who was already standing by, with Jensen already on board.</p><p>“Jensen, do you read me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Loud and clear.”</em>
</p><p>“Good. You have two possible points of entry. The fire stairs, or the utility access on the roof.”</p><p>
  <em>“Do we know of any security measures on the floors of the building?”</em>
</p><p>“From what I can see only a few cameras. There are multiple signals, but you have to assess the particulars.”</p><p>
  <em>“How many people are we talking?”</em>
</p><p>“Six on the third floor, as far as I can see, eight to ten on the second, they’re moving and mingling, so it’s difficult to tell from here. More than a dozen on the first floor.”</p><p>
  <em>“Roger that.”</em>
</p><p>Frank sucked the lollipop between his lips and tried to assess more detailed information about the security measures.</p><p>
  <em>“And Pritchard?”</em>
</p><p>“What is it, Jensen?”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t do that.”</em>
</p><p>“Do what?” Frank pulled the lollipop out again.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s bad enough you do this all the time at Sarif HQ. Don’t do this when I’m out in the field.”</em>
</p><p>“Again, do what, Jensen? Just say it.” He couldn’t suppress a grin. “It can’t be such tongue-twister now, can it?”</p><p><em>“That lollipop thing,”</em> Jensen growled. <em>“I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve-”</em></p><p>The infolink crackled when a third person joined the conversation. <em>“Don’t worry Jensen!”</em> Malik, and by the sound of it, she was grinning. <em>“He’s just trying to get a... rise out of you.”</em></p><p><em>“Malik.”</em> Jensen’s voice was flat. <em>“Did you read all of that?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I mean it happened on the flight out to a mission so it shouldn’t come as a surprise I was logged into comms.”</em>
</p><p>That statement was followed by a small, pregnant pause.</p><p><em>“Don’t worry guys,”</em> Malik said then, and she sounded as if she was trying not to laugh. <em>“It’ll be our little secret.”</em></p><p>Frank propped his elbows onto his desk and buried his face in his hands.</p><p><em>“So, can I count on you, Pritchard?”</em> Jensen finally said.</p><p>“I shall be on my best behaviour,” Frank replied after peeling his face out of his palms.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what worries me.”</em>
</p><p>“Pritchard out.”</p><p>Frank stayed true to his word, of course. As much as he enjoyed razzing Jensen, he would not do so while he was out on a mission. Not only would Sarif chew out his ass for that, he also did not want for Jensen to get injured, of course. Especially not if he himself might be responsible for that.</p><p>The mission went smooth with only one minor hiccup in the form of a few mines in a side corridor that Frank couldn’t pick up, of course. Jensen was on his way back within a few hours.</p><p>And immediately after touch-down, he stood in the Tech Lab and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Frank looked up from his screen, and parked the lollipop in his cheek.</p><p>“Pritchard, we need to talk.”</p><p>“And what, Jensen,” Frank pulled the lollipop out, “would we have to talk about?”</p><p>“That.” Jensen crossed his arms. “Those fucking lollipops.”</p><p>“Kinky.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Pritchard.”</p><p>“And I thought we need to talk.” Frank stuffed the lollipop back into his cheek. “But I’m not surprised you prefer a… what’s it called…” Frank gave the lollipop a thoughtful lick. “It’s on the tip of my tongue...”</p><p>Jensen’s glare would have felled a lesser man.</p><p>“A monologue!” Frank grinned as broadly as he could and slipped the lollipop back into his mouth.</p><p>Jensen stepped closer to the desk. “You know exactly what I mean. I know you think I’m stupid, but I do know an innuendo when I see it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re stupid, Jensen.” Frank leaned back and crossed his arms. “I think you’re as thick as a short plank… and I’m not even saying this tongue-in-cheek.”</p><p>Jensen slowly crossed his arms, exhaling heavily through his nose.</p><p>“But honestly, what makes you think that my lollipops have anything to do with… whatever is in your head?”</p><p>“Was that pun intended, Pritchard?”</p><p>Frank blinked, and then had to snort. “That one wasn’t, but I like it. I do have a sharp tongue sometimes.”</p><p>Jensen took a step forward, and another. He rounded the desk, and came to halt directly next to Frank’s chair. Jensen leaned a little forward, and Frank pretended he was not bothered by Jensen looming over him like that.</p><p>“Am I in for another tongue-lashing?” Frank asked, tilting his head.</p><p>Jensen glowered at him. “So.”</p><p>“So what, Jensen?”</p><p>“Are you planning on doing something about this?” Jensen leaned even closer, and lowered his voice. “Or not?”</p><p>“What would I think about doing, Jensen?” Frank replied in a silky voice. “Do you insinuate I might lick… something other than my lollipops?”</p><p>“That's exactly what I’m insinuating.” Even closer now, and the shades slid back.</p><p>It was… slightly distracting.</p><p>“And why would I do that, Jensen?” Frank replied in what was almost a purr.</p><p>“Maybe you want to wreck me?”</p><p>Jensen’s lips were so close Frank could feel his Jensen’s breath graze his lips. Frank had to forcefully keep his eyelids from drooping.</p><p>“Think about it,” Jensen whispered against his lips.</p><p>He straightened up with a quicksilver-smooth move, and was out of the Tech Lab in three long strides.</p><p>Frank stared at the door. His heart was racing, his skin was tingling, and he was suddenly sporting a raging boner.</p><p>Beaten at his own game.</p><p>“Fuck.” He buried his face in one hand. “Fuck you, Jensen, and whatever high horse you rode in on.”</p><p>He had not seen that coming. Not like this. He had expected Jensen be blundering and spluttering and with red cheeks and pink ears. He had not expected him to be such a smooth motherfucker about it.</p><p>He dropped his hand with a heavy sigh, and cast a look at the plastic cup with the lollipops. He took one, unwrapped it, and bit it in half with a crunch.</p><hr/><p>Frank and Jensen ignored each other for three full days, until Jensen entered the Tech Lab that Friday morning with two paper cups of coffee. He put one on Frank’s desk and took a sip from the other.</p><p>Frank looked up at him. “Jensen? What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Bringing you a coffee?”</p><p>Frank looked into the cup. His favourite kind. Kapoor-black with an oily sheen, lethal to anyone’s stomach lining but his own.</p><p>“Are you trying to soften me up, Jensen?”</p><p>“Quite the contrary, actually,” Jensen muttered back, his voice a low rumble that traveled down Frank’s spine and took a lot of blood with it down south. “So, are we doing this, or not?”</p><p>“Do what?” Frank asked him over the rim of his cup.</p><p>“Stop playing coy, Pritchard, it doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>Frank decided that attack was the best form of defense in this situation and did drop the innuendos.</p><p>“So, do you want me to blow you here in my office, or in yours?” He tilted his head and lifted one eyebrow. “Though that would make for an interesting view for the people in the atrium.”</p><p>“I was thinking about a more private location,” Jensen replied. “Meet me in the third subbasement after lunch break.”</p><p>“That’s where the serverbank rooms are, Jensen.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Jensen turned around and headed for the door, but looked back over his shoulder as he had reached it. “I trust you not to make a mess in there.”</p><p>“A mess.”</p><p>“See you after lunch, Pritchard.” And gone he was.</p><p>“A mess, Jensen?” Frank folded his arms onto his desk. “After I’m done with you there is going to be only one mess down there, and that mess is going to be you.”</p><hr/><p>Frank thought briefly about chickening out and fabricating an excuse, but the truth was… the truth was, he wanted to know how Jensen looked when he came, he did want to wreck that man, break through that stony demeanour and well and truly wreck him.</p><p>So he found himself stepping out of the elevator in the third subbasement with slight apprehension but a lot of determination. He immediately spotted Jensen pacing back and forth in front of server room three.</p><p>“Is the lock too sophisticated for your skills, Jensen?”</p><p>“I wanted to leave the honour to you, Pritchard.”</p><p>“How gentlemanly.”</p><p>Frank let them in, and for a moment they both stood there not knowing where to look. The Frank rolled his shoulders, grabbed Jensen by the lapels of his coat, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Jensen didn’t flinch or draw back and reciprocated with equal enthusiasm, and even let himself be pushed back against the wall opposite the door. Frank managed to manoeuvrer them around the server banks without any collisions, and once Jensen’s back had hit the wall, Frank tore himself out of the kiss and went straight for Jensen’s belt.</p><p>“In a hurry?” Jensen asked in a husky, breathy chuckle.</p><p>“I haven’t got all day, Jensen.” Button, zipper, black boxers. No surprise there. He sank to his knees while pulling at the hem of the black boxers, and slipped his hand inside to finally get his hand on Jensen’s dick. It was already hard and leaking when Frank pulled it out, and he took a moment to admire the shape before he sucked the tip between his lips. Jensen’s breath escaped him in an explosive huff, and Frank grinned up at him over the length of his dick before he closed his hand around it to slowly pull the foreskin back, without taking the tip out of his mouth. One swirl with his tongue around the now exposed, smooth, slick skin in his mouth, and Jensen dropped his head against the wall with a heavy thud and a groan.</p><p>Frank suppressed a grin, took a deep breath, and slid his head forward in one smooth move, swallowing Jensen down right up to the hilt. Frank heard a soft slap and a deep, throaty moan muffled by a hand. He pulled back, released the dick with a vulgar little plop, and took a moment to get Jensen’s balls out as well. Cradling those in his hand he went back for his goal, one hand fondling Jensen’s balls, the other closed around the base of his dick.</p><p>Jensen’s moans remained muffled by his hand, but now the other hand came to rest on Frank’s head, polymer fingers threading into his hair. If Jensen pulled now, with his strength, he would probably tear out a whole handful of hair, and Frank would not hesitate to bite if it came to that.</p><p>It didn’t; Jensen’s fingers stayed surprisingly gentle as they threaded into his hair. So Frank focused back on the matter at hand – or mouth, as it were – and listened with delight to the moans and groans that Jensen tried to stifle with his hand. Delighted and equally spurred on by those sounds Frank flicked the tongue stud back and forth across the small knot at the underside of Jensen’s bell-end, with practised, carefully dosed pressure.</p><p>Jensen dropped his hand and gasped for air in big gulps.</p><p>“Oh god… oh god, Francis…”</p><p>Francis, ey? Not Pritchard?</p><p>It was slightly disturbing how much that turned him on.</p><p>Jensen had really been worked up already before all this, and it didn’t take long at all until Frank could feel Jensen’s balls in his hand contract.</p><p>That was the moment he’d been waiting for.</p><p>He pulled back with another wet plop, and Jensen emitted a high-pitched gasp, then stared at Frank with a look of utter betrayal.</p><p>Frank gave him the best smirk he had. “Don’t want to skip the best part, do you?”</p><p>“The…”</p><p>Frank lasciviously licked his lips, and presented the tongue stud as best as he could. And before Jensen could say or do anything else, Frank sucked the upper half of his dick into his mouth again.</p><p>This was the moment of truth. Some guys didn’t like the sensation, while others had gone absolutely wild when Frank had fucked their dicks with his tongue stud.</p><p>And then, he carefully, slowly, slid the tongue stud into the slit at the tip of Jensen’s dick.</p><p>Jensen completely lost control of his vocal chords.</p><p>Ah… a bellow. He had thought as much. Frank did it again, and a third time.</p><p>He looked up just in time to watch Jensen stuff as much of his fist into his mouth as he could before he could feel bitter salt on his tongue, and he greedily drank in the image of Jensen, ears and face flushed down to his neck, hoarse, muffled groans falling from his lips, eyelids on half-mast, the eyes rolled back into his head.</p><p>If that wasn’t jerking off material during shower time tonight, Frank didn’t know what was.</p><p>Then Jensen dropped the fist with a shudder, and gently tugged at Frank’s hair with the fingers still threaded into the by now messed up strands.</p><p>Frank pulled back, the softening dick sliding from his wet lips, with a thread of jizz and saliva hanging from its tip and Frank’s lower lip for a moment before the dick fell limply down to hide in Jensen’s pubes. It was a little cold down here.</p><p>Feeling very, very smug, Frank stuffed Jensen’s dick, still coated with his saliva, back into Jensen’s boxers, leaving him to sort out the finer logistics himself. Jensen was still catching his breath back, and his hands might have been shaky if his arms weren’t artificial. Bummer, really. Jensen with shaky hands would have been a sight to behold.</p><p>Not that his face already wasn’t.</p><p>Jensen looked up and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything they heard footsteps out in the hallway, someone whistling, and the rattle of wheels from a cleaning trolley.</p><p>They froze as the door to the server room flew open, but they were hidden from sight by the server bank. And then the cleaner switched off the lights, slammed the door shut, and before either of them could even think of trying to stop him the door was being locked from the outside. Whistling a merry little tune the cleaner wheeled the trolley along, and vanished out of earshot.</p><p>“Fuck.” Frank did not like being locked up in a confined space, especially not without a shred of light. But who did. Apart from that it was fucking cold when you suddenly weren’t horny any more.</p><p>“Hang on.” Jensen’s voice was still huskier than usual, but he was quickly getting back into the modus operandi of ex-SWAT security guy as he strode across the room. Retinal implants, of course. He could see.</p><p>Frank slowly took a step to where he remembered the wall, and pressed his back against it when he found it. He would check the security footage as soon as he was back in his office, and then someone would be in for the harangue of his life for not checking an open room with the lights on before locking it.</p><p>“There’s a vent cover in the ceiling.”</p><p>“Then hurry the fuck up, Jensen. Before someone comes looking for us.”</p><p>He could hear Jensen jump and land on a server, and then the grating sound of a vent cover. “Wasn’t planning on getting myself a coffee before coming back down here. Or maybe…”</p><p>“Hurry the fuck up!” Frank was appalled at how stressed he suddenly sounded.</p><p>“Francis?”</p><p>“I said…”</p><p>“I know what you said.” A heavy thud, footsteps, and suddenly Jensen was at his side. “You’re shaking.”</p><p>“It’s fucking cold in here, Jensen. I don’t have a shit ton of augments running on ten percent above normal body heat.”</p><p>Jensen lowered his voice, and it was… gentle. “Don’t worry, Frank. I’ll have you out of here in no time.”</p><p>Then he jumped back onto the server bank, by the sound of it, jumped again, a grunt, a rustle of cloth… of course, the vents were in the ceiling. You’d need both the leg prosthesis to jump, and some serious arm strength to chin yourself into that vent if you could grab the edge of the entry. No chance for Frank to be joining him.</p><p>Frank slowly slid down the wall, and waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>“Fuck you, Jensen,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I will get you for this.”</p><p>He had no idea how long he was trapped here before the door opened. He jumped to his feet and almost ran for the door.</p><p>“Jensen you fucking jerk!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault!” Jensen closed the door behind Frank. “I ran into Sarif twenty feet after I crawled out of the vent, and he had some… important questions.” Air-quotes accompanied those last two words. “About manpower of the security force. And I couldn’t well say ‘sorry boss, I need to get downstairs again, Pritchard and I got ourselves locked into a server room because he wanted to blow me and I have to get him out’, could I?”</p><p>“No, but you could have told him I contacted you via infolink because some idiot of a cleaner locked me in a server room while I was working here.”</p><p>“Uhm.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t… think of that.”</p><p>Frank huffed, and realised he had his arms slung his chest. He dropped them again and shoved his hands into his pocket. Where he encountered a lollipop. Not funny.</p><p>“You cold?”</p><p>“Not any more.” Frank pushed past him.</p><p>“Hey, not so fast.” Jensen quickly caught up with him, and stepped past him to block his way.</p><p>“What do you want, Jensen?”</p><p>Jensen stepped closer, and his shades slid back. “Maybe I want to return the favour?”</p><p>Frank swallowed and had to forcefully refrain from biting his lower lip. “Oh?”</p><p>“Oh.” Jensen was so close Frank could feel the warmth radiating off his body. He really was freezing after being locked into the server room for so long. “Really.”</p><p>Frank hesitated for a moment, then looked back over his shoulder. “I… appreciate the offer Jensen. Right now however…”</p><p>“Right now we should get back to work.” Jensen stepped aside. “But it’s Friday.”</p><p>“And what has that got to do with anything?” Frank asked as they stepped into the elevator.</p><p>“We could go out for a drink tonight.”</p><p>Frank leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. “This doesn’t make us boyfriends, Jensen.”</p><p>“I know.” Jensen crossed his arms as well. “It was an invitation for a drink, Pritchard, not a proposal.”</p><p>Frank had to chuckle. “Alright, Jensen. Meet me in the atrium as six.”</p><p>They parted ways in the second floor, and Frank headed back to his office, feeling both smug and slightly off-kilter. He still wasn’t fully warmed up again, and the thought of Jensen… Jensen, on his knees, sucking his dick, his shades drawn back, hair mussed from Frank’s fingers, that didn’t help at all.</p><p>Six o’clock took a long time coming that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The revenge of the dick waffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I apologise for the title but the thing grew on me like a tumor and I couldn't get rid of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you want to know if dick waffles are real?<br/><a href="https://www.timeout.cat/barcelona/ca/restaurants/dick-waffle-la-polleria-de-barcelona">Yes.</a> <a href="https://www.timeout.es/barcelona/es/noticias/el-gofre-en-forma-de-pene-llega-a-la-rambla-030520">They are.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten to six, and Frank was ready to power down and pack up, his thoughts certainly not where they still technically belonged. No, his thoughts kept straying back to the server room, and back to Jensen’s words about ‘returning the favour’.</p>
<p>And the thought of Jensen on his knees in front of Frank sucking his dick was more than a little distracting, which was probably the reason he almost caught the alert too late.</p>
<p>“Oh for…” He grabbed his mouse and opened the programs again that he had just closed. “Not now.”</p>
<p>But honestly, it wasn’t surprising. If he should go about a hacker attack on a company, choosing a time when most people were out of the office would be his choice of action too.</p>
<p>“Not fucking now.”</p>
<p>But yes, fucking now. With a groan, Frank settled properly in his chair again to see what the hacker was up to.</p>
<p>“Fuck. There goes my weekend.”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh Frank activated the infolink, to let Sarif know they had a hacker in the system hunting for classified data on the newest military augmentations. Sarif told him to trace the hacker so he could send Adam after them, and Frank focused back on his screen, thought of his plans for the evening, and proceeded to trace the hacker like a bloodhound.</p>
<p>He didn’t realise Jensen was standing in the Tech Lab until he leaned back with a triumphant, “Gotcha you bastard.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Jensen?” Frank’s head flew up, then he snorted. “I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to the hacker. So to speak.”</p>
<p>Jensen sighed. “Looks like we have to call a rain check.”</p>
<p>“Looks like.” Frank looked at him with a wry grin. “But I won’t let you off the hook.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jensen replied with a tiny smirk. “Coordinates?”</p>
<p>“I traced him back to Barcelona, of all places. Get on the way, Jensen, I’ll let you know as soon as I know more.”</p>
<p>Jensen left with a dramatic swish of his coat, and Frank looked back at his screen. “You fucking asshole,” he muttered. “I hope Jensen makes you regret the way you were born. You just cost me a date with a blow job.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take him long to pinpoint the exact location, and he contacted Jensen who was already in the air at this point, to pass on the coordinates and what little intel he had been able to scrape together.</p>
<p>“It’ll be around nine in the evening local time when you get there,” Frank said then. “And given the fact that they think they weren’t detected, they shouldn’t be expecting you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Roger that. Oh, and Frank?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I prefer professional distance when we’re working, Jensen.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Suit yourself. Sarif told me I could spend the weekend there, to relax, and make up for the night shift in the VTOL.”</em>
</p>
<p>What. “Okay?” Frank gritted his teeth. “So you get a holiday in Spain, while I spend the next two days in Detroit holed up in my office?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I’m on a holiday in Spain, Pritchard, there’s no need for you to be in the office, just go home.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, goodie, then I can think of you getting a holiday when I stare at the walls in my apartment. In any case, I can’t go home yet because, as usual, it’s my job to watch your ass and spoon-feed you the information you need to do yours.”</p>
<p><em>“Jealous much?”</em> Jensen was chuckling. <em>“And, by the way, Pritchard?”</em></p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would you like a souvenir from Barcelona?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Kindly go and fuck yourself, Jensen. Pritchard out.”</p>
<p>Asshole.</p>
<p>It felt like days until Jensen finally announced that the hacker had been taken care of. Frank dragged himself home on his last leg, took a shower, and fell into his bed. Listening to the rain pelting against the window he thought of a sunny day in Barcelona and he hated Jensen so much right now he wanted to throw up, but he was too tired.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Frank had barely laboured out of bed the next day when his infolink crackled.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Pritchard.”</em>
</p>
<p>“No I do not want to hear how much of a blast you’re having in Spain, Jensen, leave me alone.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can I have your phone number? I need to send you a picture.”</em>
</p>
<p>“My private number?” Frank put his cup down and stared at the wall, as if he could remotely incinerate Jensen with his glare.</p>
<p><em>“I really need you to see this,” </em>Jensen said. <em>“You won’t believe what I found here. Just give me your number.”</em></p>
<p>“Will you stop pestering me on my day off if I do?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just a few pictures, Pritchard. That’s all.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Fine.” Frank rolled his eyes and got up, and on the way to the kitchen he gave Jensen his number.</p>
<p>Moments later his phone buzzed, and he opened the picture.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It took Frank a moment to find what Jensen was referring to.</p>
<p>“Really, Jensen?” Frank sat down again. “You needed my number to send me a picture of…”</p>
<p><em>“Dick waffles,”</em> Jensen said cheerfully. <em>“You can buy them here.”</em></p>
<p>“Dick waffles.” Frank stared at the picture, and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p><em>“And by the way,”</em> Jensen went on, his voice almost a purr, and that wasn’t good for Frank’s concentration at all in the context of <em>dick</em> waffles, <em>“they’re delicious. I’m having another one.”</em></p>
<p>Another image popped up on his phone. Of… yes, that was definitely a dick waffle. A waffle. Shaped like a dick. A life-like dick. A dick that was being dipped in chocolate.</p>
<p>Frank adjusted his position and picked up his cup again. That turned out to be a mistake, or maybe the mistake was opening the next picture, because he got the coffee down the wrong way and did a vicious spit take upon looking at the chocolate covered dick waffle... with a cream topping that was slowly dripping down the dick... over black, synthetic fingers.</p>
<p>“I hate you Jensen. I hate you so much.” He didn’t say that via infolink. Maybe he should. He didn’t trust his voice, however.</p>
<p>Looking at the next picture was like having to watch a trainwreck in slow-motion. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew Jensen was just trying to get under his skin, but Frank found it impossible not to look.</p>
<p>He immediately regretted all his life choices.</p>
<p>It was a selfie of Jensen, holding the chocolate-covered, cream-dripping dick into the camera.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate you.”</p>
<p>The next picture, and Jensen was licking the cream of the tip of the dick with visible gusto.</p>
<p>“Jensen I’m going to fucking murder you.” Frank’s voice was unsteady, and he had to adjust his crotch.</p>
<p>A small, nagging voice at the back of his head asked him why the fuck he was looking at those pictures in the first place.</p>
<p>Another picture.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to open that, you asshole.”</p>
<p>Another buzz.</p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself Jensen.”</p>
<p>And yet, another buzz.</p>
<p>Frank made it all of ten seconds before he opened the picture that had followed the… cream licking selfie, he could not find another term.</p>
<p>Jensen licking the chocolate off the tip of the waffle dick. Looking straight into the camera.</p>
<p>Jensen with half the chocolate dick between his lips. Looking straight into the camera.</p>
<p>“You fucking…” Frank realised he was breathing fast, his jeans were too tight, and he just hated Jensen with a burning vengeance and himself as much for looking at the pictures despite better knowledge.</p>
<p>The last one, which had come somewhat later, showed Jensen licking the last remnants of chocolate off his thumb.</p>
<p>A dollop of the cream sauce was clinging to his beard, right under the corner of his mouth. Jensen was looking at the camera, right at Frank, under low and heavy eyelids.</p>
<p>The infolink came to life again.</p>
<p><em>“You know, Pritchard...”</em> Jensen said, voice low and husky and it definitely did not go straight to his groin without bothering with his higher brain functions, <em>“...I’m sure you would love them. I don’t think you can get them anywhere near Detroit though, so I’m afraid you have to stick to your lollipops.”</em></p>
<p>Frank opened his mouth for a scathing reply, but all his blood was currently south of his belt and his brain had no capacity for more than basic survival.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Francis?” Jensen purred. “Snake got your tongue?”</p>
<p>“I hate you, Jensen,” Frank hissed at him. Apparently those four words made up half of his active vocabulary these days. “Do not contact me through the infolink again when I’m not at work.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine. I’ll just use your phone then.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I will block you,” Frank snarled back.</p>
<p><em>“Oh, I’m sure you do,”</em> Jensen gave back, and Frank could hear that cock-sure grin.</p>
<p>Frank cut off the infolink without further preamble and fell back into the sofa, crossing his arms and trying to ignore his raging boner.</p>
<p>“Get your shit together,” Frank snapped at his dick. “Calm the fuck down, you idiot.”</p>
<p>His dick had no intention of doing anything of the sort. It stayed right there, hard and throbbing, and Frank wondered if this was how Jensen had felt when Frank had pulled his lollipop stunts. If so then he could understand the need for revenge… but this? A fucking dick-shaped waffled covered in cream sauce?</p>
<p>“I hate you, Jensen,” Frank groaned and unzipped his pants.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed. It wasn’t a picture. It was a video file.</p>
<p>Frank dropped the phone again and shoved his hand down his boxers.</p>
<p>He picked the phone up again. He dropped the phone again. He picked it up and pressed play with a heavy sigh of defeat.</p>
<p>“I got another one,” Jensen said cheerfully, that absolute, raving asshole, and proceeded to… lick the cream sauce of the chocolate dick. Slowly, and with visibly pleasure. Frank realised that he was staring at the video of Jensen slowly devouring the dick waffle with burning cheeks, wide eyes, parted lips, and panting breaths, but he couldn’t have stopped himself anymore no matter what. He was beating himself off almost furiously now, watching Jensen lick the cream sauce off his fingers while some of it was still clinging to his beard.</p>
<p>Jensen brushed the drop of cream sauce off his beard with his thumb and licked it off with a delicate flick of his tongue, and Frank came so hard he was dizzy for a moment.</p>
<p>The phone slid out of his fingers and landed on the carpet, and Frank let his head fall back with a groan.</p>
<p>“I hate you so much, Jensen,” he whispered hoarsely.</p>
<p>It took him a moment until he was able to lift his head again, and he looked down at himself, at the white stains on his shirt, and at the streaks of jizz on his fingers that were still clutching his rapidly softening dick.</p>
<p>The thought of how Jensen might look when the white stains in his beard wasn’t sweetened cream made his dick twitch, spent and soft as it was.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>But he had to get up anyway to clean up, and he should pick up his phone before that so he wouldn’t accidentally step on it. It was only a text message, however.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>you still up for a date and drinks on friday?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Frank dropped his phone again; he couldn’t deal with that smug asshole right now. He headed for the bathroom to clean up, threw his jeans at the wall, and flopped face-down onto his bed.</p>
<p>When he could move again, later that day, he deleted all the images and the video, but they were already in his head, had gotten comfortable there, and refused to move.</p>
<p>Frank had no idea how he would be able to make it through a whole week with Jensen prowling around him now being smug. Because he doubted very much that there was anything he could do with a lollipop that would be able to get back at him, not after this.</p>
<p>He considered calling in sick for most of the week, and he also wondered if you could get a carpal tunnel syndrome from jerking off too much.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Frank got up ten minutes earlier on Monday, to jerk off before work in the hopes of being able to keep himself together in Jensen’s presence. But since the only thought rolling around in his head was the image of Jensen licking a cream-dripping dick, he doubted that anything would help short of getting himself neutered.</p>
<p>This was life getting back at him. This was what he got for riling Jensen up with the lollipops.</p>
<p>Karma really was a colossal bitch sometimes.</p>
<p>Frank had a small reprieve however since Jensen had left Barcelona Sunday evening at ten local time, and would not be back in Detroit before noon. But, as he was now informed by Sarif, as soon as Jensen was back at HQ, there would be a meeting. Him, Frank, and Jensen.</p>
<p>Jensen better not eat anything with cream. He should be professional enough for that.</p>
<p>But Frank was not holding his breath.</p>
<p>He got the call for the meeting shortly after one, and he braced himself as best as he could as he entered the elevator. No Jensen in sight. Small mercies, at least.</p>
<p>Jensen was already in Sarif’s office, and he didn’t grace Frank with more than a nod before taking a sip of whatever it was in the large paper cup from the SI cafeteria in his hand.</p>
<p>It was… fuck, no.</p>
<p>“Are you drinking… cappuccino, Jensen?”</p>
<p>“Was feeling a little adventurous,” Jensen replied with a smirk. A small dollop of snow-white milk foam clung to his lower lip and he licked it away. “It’s not bad, actually, though I think I prefer coffee.”</p>
<p>“Gentlemen,” Sarif said then, and gestured towards the table. “Focus.”</p>
<p>Frank adjusted his chair so he was mainly looking at Sarif and not at Jensen who was sipping his fucking cappuccino, and he was sure the bastard watched him from behind those fucking shades. It took him every ounce of willpower to focus on the meeting and the hacker attack, and not on white, creamy foam staining Jensen’s beard.</p>
<p>“Frank?”</p>
<p>Frank blinked a few times and looked at Sarif who was giving him a sharp, slightly worried look. “You with us?”</p>
<p>“I… of course. Sorry… I zoned out, I’m afraid…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Sarif said with a small smile. “I saw the bottle with the caffeine pills on your desk this morning. You had a hard weekend, no doubt. Call it an early day, Frank.”</p>
<p>“I probably will.”</p>
<p>Jensen didn’t say anything, and didn’t look at Frank either, not until they entered the elevator again.</p>
<p>“You’re awfully quiet today, Francis.”</p>
<p>“Sarif mentioned something about my weekend, didn’t he?” Frank was unwilling to chicken out, so he squarely met Jensen’s eyes now. “Some of us don’t get pampered with free days in sunny Spain, Jensen.”</p>
<p>“Sadly, no,” Jensen replied with a twitch of his head. “Barcelona is a great city. And those-”</p>
<p>“Jensen, spare me your rambling about the dick waffles.”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about the waffles?” Jensen asked, and oh, Frank hated that tone with a vengeance.</p>
<p>“Jensen, please.” Frank crossed his arms. “You told me playing coy doesn’t suit me. Let me say, it doesn’t suit you either.”</p>
<p>Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “I really wanted to bring you one, they’re great, and I’m sure you’d love them. I mean I don't know, but I don’t think those waffle dicks would survive being ferried around in a VTOL for a whole day. They'd get soft and squishy, and who wants that.”</p>
<p>Frank closed his eyes, exhaled heavily through his nose, and looked at Jensen again.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he finally said. “Okay, Jensen, I admit defeat, you win, will you stop torturing me with those dick waffles now?”</p>
<p>Jensen tilted his head very slowly while he retracted his shades, and then a slow, victorious, and incredibly annoying smirk appeared on his face.</p>
<p>Frank waited for another comment, but Jensen just looked very pointedly away. At the camera. At the emergency stop button. At Frank. And back at the door. His shades snapped back into place.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Frank said, leaned against the handrail, and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Does that mean Friday is canceled?” Jensen asked. “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t want to go out for a drink with someone you hate.”</p>
<p>Frank gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. “Is that what you’re doing, Jensen? Are you trying to put me off? Are you trying to chicken out on this after you had the idea of going out for drinks and…” he shrugged, “returning the favour?”</p>
<p>Now Jensen frowned at him. “Is that what you think I’m doing?”</p>
<p>“It feels like you want me to stay as far away from you as possible, yes.” Frank stared straight ahead again. The soft humming of the elevator was thundering in his ears.</p>
<p>“That’s… not what I’m doing,” Jensen said, still frowning. “I was trying to get back at you for that fucking lollipop escapade.”</p>
<p>“I can assure you, it worked.” Frank still didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“You know, it wasn’t fun, having to jerk off every day after work for a whole week,” Jensen replied in a low voice. “I mean it was, but it wasn’t. If you get my drift. I’ve been jerking off so many times my dick hurt.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Frank felt a little bit of control return to his grasp. “You could have said something. I would have offered to kiss it better.”</p>
<p>“I mean…” Jensen stepped closer and lowered his voice. “Maybe you have better self-control than me and haven’t jerked off as much. I could… give you a hand with that, if needs be?”</p>
<p>“Jensen,” Frank said, suddenly boiling with fury - or what Frank hoped was fury, “don’t make any promises you have no intention of keeping.”</p>
<p>“I never make empty promises. Or empty threats.”</p>
<p>With that, Jensen reached for the emergency stop button, but Frank grabbed his hand and shoved it away. “Not here,” he hissed. “Are you out of your fucking mind? This thing has a camera!”</p>
<p>“I was just kidding,” Jensen replied with a chuckle. “Didn’t Sarif tell you to call it an early day? I could do that as well and… take you home.”</p>
<p>Frank dragged both hands down his face. “I’m too tired for any more innuendos, Jensen,” he muttered into his palms.</p>
<p>Jensen remained silent for a while. And just as Frank thought he was safe, Jensen nudged him with his elbow.</p>
<p>“Hey, Pritchard. Do you still have one of those lollipops?”</p>
<p>“What?” Frank dropped his hands. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“Do you have one, or not?”</p>
<p>Frank reached into his pocket and yes, there was a lollipop. He thrust that out at Jensen without looking. “Here. I hope you choke on it.”</p>
<p>Jensen took the lollipop and unwrapped it, then inspected the black and orange wrapper for a moment before slipping the lollipop into his mouth. Frank leaned back and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“They’re really not that bad,” Jensen said after pulling the lollipop out again. “I think I’m going to get some too.”</p>
<p>With that he wrapped the wet, sticky lollipop back into the black and orange plastic.</p>
<p>“I do not want that back, Jensen! You’re gross!”</p>
<p>“Trust me.”</p>
<p>“You know I never do.”</p>
<p>Jensen smirked at him and unwrapped the lollipop again. “Here, hold that for a moment,” he said and handed Frank the lollipop.</p>
<p>Frank took it, holding it between the tips of his fingers. “Jensen, what the…”</p>
<p>Jensen eyed first the camera, then the disgusting, sticky wrapper, and before Frank could even think of saying something Jensen plastered the candy wrapper over the eye of the camera. He prodded it with his finger a few times to make sure it stayed in place, and then, his eyes boring into Frank’s, he hit the emergency stop button.</p>
<p>Frank had a very unpleasant deer-in-the-headlight sensation as Jensen plucked the lollipop out of his unresisting fingers. He shoved it into his mouth and bit down, and cronched the whole lollipop away in a few seconds. Licking his lips he slipped the empty stem into his pocket, and took a step forward.</p>
<p>Frank could feel the warmth emanating from Jensen’s body as he bracketed Frank’s head between his hands, his palms resting against the glass with a soft clicking sound. He shades slid back, but before Frank could rally himself, say something, or do anything, Jensen closed the distance between them and kissed him.</p>
<p>For a moment Frank managed to forget that they were in an elevator, the only thing between him and eternal embarrassment a flimsy lollipop wrapper. Jensen kissed him like he meant it, and Frank got lost in the sensation; he really had a thing for kissing men with beards, especially when they were as well groomed as Jensen was. And Jensen wasn’t only kissing him, the tip of his tongue kept toying with Frank’s tongue stud, soft nudges that didn’t hurt, and Frank had no explanation why that turned him on so much.</p>
<p>Then Jensen broke the kiss and leaned back, but Frank pressed his hand against Jensen’s chest. “Hang on,” he said, more breathless than he liked. “They could send a maintenance team here any moment.”</p>
<p>“Guess we better hurry up, then,” Jensen replied, voice deep and husky, and sank do his knees.</p>
<p>Frank closed his fingers around the steel handrail in a grip so hard that he knuckles went white.</p>
<p>Somehow, Jensen managed to push up the hem of Frank’s turtleneck with his nose while his hands were unbuckling Frank’s belt, and Frank bit his lip to hold back the moan building in his throat when that delicious scratch of soft beard wandered down his abdomen towards his waistline.</p>
<p>Jensen did indeed not waste anymore time; he quickly unbuttoned Frank’s jeans, tugged the hem of his boxers out of the way, and closed his fingers around Frank’s dick.</p>
<p>The first touch of his mechanical fingers felt… strange. Not in a bad way, though. Frank managed to pry his eyes open to look down, just in time to see Jensen lean forward with parted lips. Jensen’s eyes were closed as he took a deep breath, and then his lips closed around the tip of Frank’s already leaking, throbbing dick.</p>
<p>It punched the air out of him. All he could emit was a hoarse, choked gasp, because what the hell… did they remove Jensen’s gag reflex during the surgeries?</p>
<p>Any rational or irrational thought deteriorated rapidly however when he felt his dick touch the back of Jensen’s throat, his beard brushing the skin of Frank’s balls, while his tongue, hot and wet, slid over every inch of Frank’s skin it could reach.</p>
<p>He had to let go of the handrail with one hand to press his forearm against his face because he was dimly aware he was making some rather embarrassing sounds right now. Jensen swallowed around him with a deep, vibrant hum, and Frank bit into the sleeve of his leather jacket as hard as he could.</p>
<p>He was rapidly approaching his point of no return, and when Jensen now bobbed his head, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed, Frank dropped his arm again with a choked off sound that almost sounded like a sob.</p>
<p>Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at him without stopping what he was doing, his hands firmly but gently on Frank’s hips. He bobbed his head forward a few times more and Frank lost it, tumbling over the edge of an orgasm that left him dizzy and shaky in the knees. And then Jensen pulled back, and the last squirt landed right on his face, a few drops on his lips, a few others clinging to his beard. He looked up at Frank with parted lips and heavy eyelids, and Frank almost came again, but only almost, which was as well as it would probably have killed him dead.</p>
<p>With surprising gentleness and care Jensen now tucked Frank away again before he got up, but Frank could not be bothered with buttoning up quite yet. He grabbed Jensen by the shoulders to kiss him again, to taste himself on his lips, to smell himself in his beard. Jensen did not resist; quite the contrary. He kissed back very enthusiastically, his hands closing around Frank’s hips again.</p>
<p>For a moment the only sounds were those of their kisses and their heavy breaths, and just as Frank wondered if he could possibly get hard again already, the elevator jerked back to life.</p>
<p>They jumped away from each other, and while Frank hastily buttoned himself up and straightened his clothes, Jensen plucked the lollipop wrapper off the camera lens.</p>
<p>Moments later the door opened, and they were greeted by a very confused looking Carella, and a slightly bored janitor.</p>
<p>“Christ, Jensen? And… uh, Pritchard?” Carella looked back and forth between the two a few times. “God, the two of you stuck in an elevator? Together?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I could think of a million places I’d rather have been,” Frank said as haughtily as he could.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no doubt.” Carella smiled nervously at Jensen. “Man, that was, like, fifteen minutes? No wonder you look so… stressed.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head Frank pushed past him, not gracing Jensen with another look. He dimly hoped Jensen would not get this the wrong way, because if Frank would look at him now, he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn't blush or do something really embarrassing like smile at him, or something.</p>
<p>Having finally reached the safety of his office Frank dared to take a breath, and he fell into his chair with a groan. He buried his face in his hands and propped his elbows onto the table, and wondered how he would ever be able to sleep again, with the mental image of Jensen in his mind, face and beard stained white with Frank’s own jizz.</p>
<p>A soft knock made him look up again and he dropped his hands.</p>
<p>“Jensen?”</p>
<p>Jensen leaned into the door frame and crossed his arms with a lopsided grin. “Friday at six?”</p>
<p>Frank could feel a smile creep onto his face he had no means to suppress. “Hacker attacks permitting.”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you in the atrium.” Jensen uncrossed his arms, and was gone without a further word.</p>
<p>Frank took another deep breath before he unlocked his computer. He had a security footage log to check, and if necessary, to delete. His eyes fell onto the white plastic cup next to his screen, and he slowly took one of the Cyberpops, unwrapped it, and shoved it into his cheek before accessing the intellicam database with a small, satisfied grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>